


Made of Sea and Stars EXTRAS

by Seito



Series: Made Of... [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Meta, Plot Notes, extra scenes, what-ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Extras snips and bits from the Made of Sea and Stars universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just the extra AU notes for this universe. Little what-ifs, tumblr asks, plot notes, and whatnots. 
> 
> -.-.-
> 
> ANONYMOUS WHISPERED:  
> If you were to replace one or all of Tsuna’s Guardians with character’s from different anime/fiction who would you think would fit as Tsuna’s Guardian(s)?

This was both surprisingly hard to do and very thought provoking in many ways. I’m bias those my favorite characters, but the problem is 7 out of 10 times my favorite character is the main character who wouldn’t fit into the role of a Guardian. So I didn’t have clear cut answers right off the top of my head. 

I ended up with a mixture of people who either forced Tsuna into moving or provided much needed support (because no one else was listening to him in his life) or both. 

* * *

**Morgana from Persona 5 as Tsuna’s Sun.**

Morgana spends the entire persona 5 game being your mentor, constant support and mini mother hen. The “it’s time to go to sleep” is a running joke in the p5 fandom after all. The healing aspect of Sun fits well with Morgana’s role in p5 as your primary healer. I kinda imagine Morgana being Tsuna’s first as Tsuna needs a constant companion that never leaves. Plus if Akira can spend the school year sneaking Morgana into school, Tsuna can too! (Morgana being a fluffy cute cat would probably win points with Hibari)

**Marco the Phoenix from One Piece as Tsuna’s Rain**

Marco is THE big brother over on Whitebeard Pirates, the calmest, most responsible and probably a good listener. So he’s a lot more stable than Ryohei (who can be scatterbrain) and Dino (who can’t be around often) as someone Tsuna can count on for support and advice. His strength makes him one of Tsuna’s more heavy hitter guardians and his laid back nature probably grounds Tsuna’s frantic panic. 

**Kuroba Kaito from Magic Kaito/Detective Conan as Tsuna’s Mist**

Okay this is more because I think it would be really interesting overall. Kaito is someone who hides behind masks and despite how friendly he is, he’s very lonely because people can’t keep up with him (mentally) and because of his masks, and the trust issues with his nighttime job. Whether he keeps KID’s job as Tsuna’s Guardian is questionable. I do think, once Tsuna figures it out, and see beyond Kaito’s masks, they would probably bond a little over the whole social outcasts. But his high energy, magic tricks and overall bubbly personality, Kaito will keep Tsuna on his toes, forcing him to move when Tsuna rather withdraw. 

**Portgas D. Ace from One Piece as Tsuna’s Storm**

Someone hot headed and reckless, someone Tsuna has to keep out of trouble. Much like Kaito, Ace would keep Tsuna on his toes and moving just because Ace is determined to charge ahead, dragging Tsuna with him straight into trouble. Tsuna turns out better for it, because he would have run away from it instead of confronting the issue. 

**(Young) Tony Stark from Iron Man/Marvel as Tsuna’s Lightning**

A young Tony Stark maybe in town for college? Meeting Tsuna (who has no clue who he is) was completely refreshing. But the point of contention between them is Tony’s bad habit of throwing himself in the line of fire (a lightning habit) and Tsuna wants him to slow down and take care of himself more. 

**Sakuraba Neku from The World Ends with You as Tsuna’s Cloud**

If you go pre-game then hey the same character growth! otherwise, post-game Neku also works; despite his acceptance of having friends, I feel like Neku still prefers his alone time, allowing him to be the cloud the floats freely. Post-Game Neku would encourage Tsuna to step outside of his comfort zone, to “expand his horizon” where as pre-game Neku would be learning to do so with Tsuna. 

* * *

They’re not perfect fits (and you can definitely argue the Flames for some too) and it’s kinda fun to imagine how the relationships beyond Tsuna could go with. Like Morgana and Ace will either hate each other or Morgana will treat Ace as a personal heater lol. Tony and Kaito would get along fabulously as two genius. Neku and Marco are probably very done and everyone spends a lot of time worried about Tsuna. 

I can totally picture Tsuna finding Morgana at a fairly young age (eight maybe?) and the two of them being friends for awhile before Tsuna meets Ace (maybe as a new classmate and/or Ace saving Tsuna from bullies?). Marco and Ace are a package deal and Tsuna meets Marco who is a few years older. Kaito comes a little later after that, purely because of a magic trick and it’s Kaito’s skills that ultimately end up drawing Tony’s attention. Leaving Neku for last with a by chance meeting. 

~~Damn, now I want to write this crazy world.~~

No one is happy when Reborn shows up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INUMARU12 WHISPERED:  
> I just wanted to say I absolutely adored that AU of yours with Tsuna having different guardians like Morgana as his sun. Just little kid Tsuna hugging Morgana and staring up at Nana with big ole eyes pleading to keep him and Nana just no hesitation "yes". Also the idea of Morgana and Ace constantly arguing with each other but Ace just wakes up to Morgana sleeping on him/next to him bc he's so gosh dang warm. I really love this AU thank you for it

Morgana and Ace would fight like Ryuji and Morgana do in canon, except Morgana is like “Why are you so warm and comfortable??” And leaves Ace always shouting: “Get your butt out of my face!!” 

Ace’s little issue with his narcoleptic attacks means he drops everywhere (To Tsuna’s panic and stress levels) and Morgana is just like “… one little cat nap won’t hurt? Right?” Cue their fight resuming when Ace wakes up. 

Tsuna sits there trying to mediate their fights until it becomes too much and runs to grab Marco (who hands Morgana to Tsuna and drags Ace out of the room) 

[in the background, Tony and Kaito share a look and are like “glad we aren’t like that right?” Neku -crossing his arms- “No you two just cause massive amounts of chaos wherever you go”]

please stop to consider the looks of utter horror on Morgana/Ace/Kaito/Tony when they discover Marco gets Rain Flames (which specifically make people drowsy and slow down and - “Marco! C’mon!” “Consider it a timeout”)  Tsuna: “Should I worry?” Neku: “No. Come on. We’ll let Marco deal with the idiots.”  Kaito/Tony: “HEY!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some personality bonding between these lovable dorks.
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skyzrn replied to your post :
> 
> I just wanted to say I absolutely adored that AU…
> 
> Okay, okay, now I can’t unlook the images of horror stricken Tony and Kaito. Like, imagine everyone went overprotective with Tsuna. Imagine the CHAOS
> 
> -.-.-
> 
> AKA how do the boys meet and bond

YES! Tony doesn’t usually go out of his way to cause chaos (because give him tinkering and he’ll get lost in the work of wire, code, and machines), but Kaito brings the mischief out in him (and he’s totally rebelling over being sent to Japan) 

~~Tsuna and Tony bond over absent fathers.~~

Kaito on the other hand, probably just moved into town after his father’s death and KID (probably) isn’t a thing. 

Wait, let me back up.

Tsuna probably met Morgana when he was 6-8, definitely after his Flames got sealed and to feel the impact of that. Morgana is smart enough that he probably recognizes that something is wrong (but whether he knows about the Flames or not is debatable).  ~~No one is allowed to ask me how Morgana exists in this universe.~~

Morgana is a patience cat and Tsuna clings to him like a lifeline. Tsuna gets barely passing grades, semblance of social skills, stealth lessons 101 on how to dodge the growing bully issue. 

Ace shows up around the time Tsuna turns 9, as the “new kid”. [And maybe this whole thing is because Morgana feels little threaten with his position in Tsuna’s life.] Ace is explosive and just a tiny bit angry at the world. (And as much as I love ASL, for my sanity, Luffy and Sabo… probably don’t exist?) 

Marco is a few decent years old, maybe starting high school? and Ace is the newest brother that pops adopted. The rest of the brothers are spread out a bit, either by being older than Marco (but Marco has been with pops the longest) or attending other schools. Maybe, something with pop’s health that has the family split between here and there too. 

Marco gets a crash meeting with Tsuna who comes home with a bloodied beaten Ace and a strange black cat. It’s very odd, and Marco just gets out the first aid kit. 

Kaito floats in when Tsuna turns 10, having just lost his father and grieving. And Tsuna is all like “are you okay?!” because his budding Hyper Intuition is still being sharpen despite being sealed. (And no, Kaito is not.) 

Tony shows up a few months later (maybe??) And it’s like moth to a light, especially when he meets Kaito (who is maybe just beginning to cope) Kaito is delighted that someone can keep up with him. (Marco can being older and more experience, but Kaito has learned better than to push Marco’s limits too far.)  

 It takes Kaito and Tony a little longer to understand the whole “The entire town likes bullying Tsuna” Both because they’re used to being outcast (and it’s an entire culture thing for Tony too.) Morgana eventually confines that something is wrong with Tsuna. 

Neku would float in a few months before Reborn shows up and is on the outskirts until the craziness sets Tsuna in his path. Neku is… probably?? the only one who still went through his canon storyline because post-canon Neku is amazing. 

~~Marco is just thankful for someone who is as sane as him.~~

So Ace gets into fights over the people who pick on Tsuna and has narcoleptic attacks that make Tsuna worry. Morgana is a talking cat that Tsuna worries someone is gonna take away from him one day (and Tsuna only leads a semi-functional life of getting things done on time because of Morgana). Kaito and Tony are a recipe for chaos. Marco follows after them all with first aid kit. 

Then Reborn shows up. 

First thing Tsuna does is flee to Marco. Because responsible person in his life is Marco (who is what in college by now). Marco just… calmly puts his pencil down, stands up and says “I’m going to have a  _talk_  with this Reborn person.” 

Tsuna is instantly worried, because he has never seen that expression on Marco’s face anymore. 

Ace wanted to know if he could set the body on fire to “properly dispose of evidence”

Morgana  _agreed_. 

Meanwhile, Tony is debating whether to call his lawyers over this and Reborn is being thrown for a loop as there is confetti keeps appearing from nowhere and he has yet to notice that his fedora had been replaced with a miniature confetti volcano. 

(Somewhere in town, Neku feels a chill go down his spine) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year :D  
> Please leave a review on your way out


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATHMF WHISPERED:  
> For the new AU i can only imagine the Varia arc, on the very first battle it already manages to confuse everyone because Tsuna is just like, here is my Sun guardian a talking cat, also depending on how much power Neku still has since he is post-canon he could be a terrifying cloud with his pins. The only guardian i don't know much about is Marco because i don't remenber much about the Whitebeard pirates, but these choices sound really great.

Tsuna: “Morgana, you can’t fight! You’ll get hurt!”

Lussuria: “I can’t fight a cat!” 

Morgana: “Hey don’t underestimate me!” 

Squalo: “What the fuck, did that cat just talk?” 

* * *

I’m not really sure what I’ll be doing powers in this universe lmao. I mean like I’m pretty sure Morgana won’t have a Persona, but I might let him keep his wind abilities? His healing abilities are gonna be from Sun Flames. 

Ace: “What the hell are you? A [Kamaitachi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FKamaitachi&t=MGJjYjRjOTVmYzQ2YjU1YzgwMzNhOTYxYTYwMWNiYmMwMTliZDllNSxTV0NmampsdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AfpLP3rwJvgOTAnmogG7z9A&p=http%3A%2F%2Fseitosokusha.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170559450933%2Ffor-the-new-au-i-can-only-imagine-the-varia-arc&m=1)?” 

Morgana: -scratches Ace’s face- “TAKE THAT BACK!”

For all intents and purposes, Morgana is in his canon real world body (that is a regular normal cat), so I can’t give him his trademark slingshot or sword. 

I’m incline to let Neku keep his pins (as he’s the only one with his canon storyline). In some ways, that will also scale Neku’s abilities to be a powerful cloud. He’s actually experienced in fighting. No Devil Fruit for Ace and Marco (Macro’s was phoenix one, with the ability to turn into a phoenix and super regenerative abilities). But their new Dying Will Flames will make up for it. Tony won’t make be making well… Iron Man but instead get new Lightning Armor and maybe something more techy in combination with that (so a little more like Verde?). Kaito + illusions is going be so amazing. 

Just imagine the destruction they’ll cause. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, well the Varia arc clearly won't go down the same way it did in canon, but here's a little bit of what could have happened if the Varia arc happened like canon.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS WHISPERED:  
> On the made of sea and stars AU, does Neku have an good fashion sense? considering Shiki and that in the game there was the brands and clothes as equipments, so with Shiki's influence does Neku have an opnion on fashion? because i can see him looking at the group, and feeling shocked that he is the one with the best fashion sense, since the only one i can see that maybe cares about what to wear is Tony and the rest are disasters.

Tsuna: *picking up bright red jacket*

Neku: “don’t wear that. It clashes with your outfit.” *freezes* damnit! Shiki! 

Tony: “FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS!” 

Marco: Tony, your fashion comes with a price tag none of us can afford.

Kaito: “Wait a minute, I understand fashion! I have to understand fashion! How do you think my disguises work?”

Ace: “It’s just clothes.” 

Morgana: “It’s time like this I’m okay with being a cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOYCOTTROMANCE-DEACTIVATED20181 WHISPERED:
> 
> 5+ Made of Sea and Stars hcs pls!! I love sea and stars

  1. Tsuna is arguably the most protective of Morgana. It isn’t that his other friends don’t need it (and no matter how strong they are, they certainly do), but because, well, Morgana is a talking cat. Tsuna spent a long time afraid that someone was going to piece together that Morgana could talk and would haul him off to a secret lab and do experiments on him.
  2. One of the first things Marco did after getting his Rain Flames was meet up with Thatch, one of his many brothers. Ever lovable prankster, Thatch predictably tried to pull a prank, only to drop because of Marco’s Rain Flames.   
*sputters* “When did you get the ability to summon blue fire?!?”
  3. Shiki eventually meets Tsuna and kidnap him and Neku back to Tokyo.   
“You’re going to have fight a bunch of people if you want that,” Neku deadpanned.  
“I’m willing to fight.”  
She is. She didn’t spent weeks in the Reaper game for nothing. No one sees her coming.   
“Neku…” Tsuna whispered as they’re on a train back to Tokyo. “Is she always like this?”   
“Yes.”
  4. Arguably the worst combination is Ace and Kaito. Tony is easy to distract with tech, science, and robots. Ace, when he gets into a pranking mood, combined with Kaito results in a certain kind of chaos that has them banned from all eateries in upper northwest Tokyo.
  5. Tsuna had to bail Ace out of jail, once. Alright, it was Marco doing the bailing, but Tsuna was present. Morgana laughed for weeks and Tsuna decided  _Never Again_. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out :D

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr ask that started it all.


End file.
